Bailemos un vals
by SilentDrago
Summary: Un vals entre rivales. En él puede avivarse el espíritu de competencia... y algunas otras cosas.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Les traigo mi segundo fic de Revue Starlight, con la misma pareja del primero, pero en esta ocasión la protagonista es la tsundere de sangre francesa Claudine. Ojalá lo disfruten. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Bailemos un vals**

Ha terminado una nueva representación. Ahora celebramos el éxito con una fiesta.

Mis compañeras en Seisho comen, beben y ríen. Yo también lo hago; no quiero quedarme fuera de los festejos. No obstante, siento que pude haber dado más en el escenario, así que mi alegría no es completa. Nunca quedo conforme con lo que doy, e intuyo que no dejaré de sentirme así hasta que la derrote a ella.

"Ella" es Tendo Maya, mi rival en la academia, la señorita perfección, la que es capaz de hacer una actuación extraordinaria sin importar las circunstancias y a la que tengo que superar sí o sí. Si no logro quedarme con su puesto, dudo que pueda saborear las mieles del éxito otra vez.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpido por la música que empieza a sonar de improviso. Es un vals. Desde mi posición, veo como mis compañeras comienzan a emparejarse para bailar: Karen y Hikari, Banana y Junna, Futaba y Kaoruko. Si estuviera un poco más animada, no tendría problemas en buscar a una chica que me acompañe a la pista, pero lo que quiero es analizar mi performance a cabalidad.

No lo consigo; una silueta se para frente a mí, obligándome a levantar la mirada. No puedo creer quién es.

Ella extiende su mano en mi dirección y dice en francés:

 _\- Voulez-vous danser avec moi?_ (¿Quieres bailar conmigo?)

Tendo Maya trata de llamar mi atención con una actitud galante y una seguridad que podría intimidar hasta al más osado. Yo no pienso dejar que eso me afecte. Si esta es una especie de desafío, lo aceptaré: mostrarme nerviosa en su presencia le daría a entender que me estoy rindiendo.

\- Adelante.

Sostengo su mano y ella me lleva a la pista de baile. Miro a los ojos a Tendo Maya y veo mucha seguridad en ellos. No me queda otra alternativa: debo bailar como nunca antes lo he hecho y demostrar mi valía como chica de escenario. El mundo del espectáculo es una constante batalla, y aun en una fiesta como esta, no puedo bajar los brazos.

Comienza un nuevo vals. Tendo Maya es quien me guía, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. A decir verdad, debo confesar que sus ojos son muy brillantes y bonitos, y transmiten cierta galantería que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera; pero yo no soy cualquier chica. Mi objetivo es derrotarla y quedarme con su puesto como la estrella de la Academia Seisho, y bailando vals le haré saber eso.

 _\- Pronto caerás, Tendo Maya. El primer lugar será mío._

Debo concentrarme en los pasos, en el ritmo, en la música… De todas formas, no puedo evitar sentir el contacto de sus brazos, su mirada, su atractivo rostro. Se supone que la vea como mi rival incluso cuando ahora es mi pareja de baile… Mi rival, el escollo a superar, lo que se interpone entre mí y el primer lugar… Quiero seguir pensando de esa manera, pero la música de vals no me deja. Me pregunto si Strauss habrá pensado alguna vez en los efectos colaterales de sus composiciones: no consigo dejar de mirar a Tendo Maya.

El tiempo parece detenerse para ambas. Aunque hay otras chicas bailando cerca nuestro, Tendo Maya es la única a la que veo ahora. Nos envuelve una atmósfera en la que solo existimos ella y yo, y nadie más está permitido. Me dejo llevar por ella sin oponer más resistencia. Mi corazón comienza a latir sin yo poderlo evitar. Viéndola de más cerca, noto lo hermosa que es Tendo Maya. En realidad, siempre lo supe; pero como me la pasaba observando sus rutinas en un intento por superarla, nunca le presté la debida atención…

¡Alto! No debo pensar en esas cosas.

Tendo Maya… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es parte de tu plan acaso? ¿Hacer que me enamore de ti para que abandone mi lucha?

¡No! ¡No me mires a los ojos tan fijamente! ¡Me sumerjo en ellos y no sé si pueda resistirme!

\- Dime, ¿quieres parar?

Para colmo, susurras en mi oído con ese tono tan sensual. ¿Qué pretendes?

\- … No.

Y para empeorar la situación, respondo así. Me estoy dejando dominar.

Nuevamente siento a Tendo Maya rodeando mi cuerpo con su brazo, con más intensidad que antes. El compás se encarga de lo suyo y ya no tengo fuerza para luchar. Nunca antes me sentí tan indefensa. Solo quiero que ella me lleve por el salón y no me suelte jamás. Las demás no existen para mí en este momento... Ella es la única..., la única.

Termina el vals. Tendo Maya me suelta y toma mi mano. Para mi sorpresa, le da un delicado beso.

\- Gracias por la encantadora velada, _madeimoselle_.

La veo alejarse con seguridad, sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Por mi parte, aún no entiendo del todo lo que pasó en la pista y en mi cabeza. Lo único que puedo decir es que creo que me dio algo de fiebre, porque siento mi cara calentarse.

 _\- No te relajes demasiado, Tendo Maya. La próxima vez que bailemos, yo seré la ganadora. Ya lo verás._

Mientras pienso, acaricio la mano que me besó... En serio quiero repetir la experiencia pronto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

 **El origen de esto viene de las canciones _Bailemos un vals_ de José Vélez, _Tiempo de vals_ de Chayanne y algunos valses de Johann Strauss. Espero que a través de este ritmo, el _tsunderismo_ de Claudine haya tenido una buena representación.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
